Playing for All
by PalletshippingSolangeloLove
Summary: Harry Potter has it all. A beautiful apartment down the road from a classy casino, amazing friends and more money than someone could make in 5 years. But when a certain blond repeatedly enters his life, many it's time for a change. Drarry, rated M for later Chapters AU


Hi so I wrote this because I was a bit bored and also I found a picture that prompted me (it's the image up there \\\\) This is supposed to be a chaptered fanfic but I'm not sure if I should carry it on. Enjoy this chapter at least though !

He strolled lazily through the crowded bar, looking for his next match. Many people had tried to approach him earlier but none of them were good enough in his eyes, this person must be perfect. He swiftly ducked past a waiter, take a glass wine off of the plate as it passed and took a sip, holding the glass delicately with one long and graceful, tan hand.

Dressed in a dark, silk, Italian suit Harry Potter took another look around the bar. The air was filled with smoke and the smell of drink. Tables were covered in cards and roulette boards as people made bets and played for all. Faded perfumes clung to Harry's clothes as he passed each sleek dress and expensive suit. He watched as a young man lost all his money to a smug looking middle aged woman. Harry snorted softly. He wasn't playing for money tonight. That was too easy. He wanted more.

He took a sip of wine and stopped searching for a moment. For some people it might seem strange to go to one of Blackpool's best dressed casinos for something other than money, but Harry had his reasons. First of all, he had all the money he could wish for. Before him, his mother and father had owned a multi million company until a rival business had figured out how to ruin it. In the end the rival company did not succeed in ruining the Potters, instead they just managed to kill the couple off. After that the rival company was convicted of murder and it was revealed that they had committed countless other crimes to help them gain money and so the company went bankrupt with all the charges they had to pay. This was good for most people but poor Harry was sent to live with his Uncle and Aunt who couldn't run a company for shit and managed to ruin the Potter company unintentionally. Fortunately, because for his parents, Harry got a place at a private school that specialised in politics and power over others and he managed to fight his way though many agreements and collected over ten million pounds from the company despite it being practically bankrupt. On top of that, the Potter family had millions in the bank. To stretch the money the young Potter did not built a mansion on a empty plot of land, he bought a beautiful, spacious flat over looking the ocean just round the corner from the Grosvenor Casino and so that was where he spent his Saturday nights, looking for someone to take home. To Harry, it didn't matter if the person was a boy or a girl, if you were in that Casino and played a good game, that was good enough for him. The brilliant thing about the Grosvenor was that it wasn't some sleazy strip casino, the Grosvenor was top notch, overflowing wth wealthy people from all over the world looking for a thrill, not caring if they lost a couple of thousand quid, it was like a home to Harry. The best home he'd ever had.

But enough of the past, it was only the now that mattered. He took half a gulp of wine and scanned the area again. Usually it only took half an hour to one hour to find someone that sufficed but tonight was taking almost two hours. He was about to give up and join the new game of poker that was starting on a table to the left of him when suddenly a very noisy group of posh women moved over to a slot machine. Harry looked up at where the women once stood and saw the most beautiful man he had seen in a long time.

His skin was as pale as snow, luminous against the dimmed lights of the casino, his hair was platinum blond, shining with gel but a few strands hung loose, shadowing his face slightly. As his head turned to face the other way Harry saw a flash of two beautiful, grey eyes that seemed to match with his pointed face and amazing cheek bones. The mans posture was second to none as he stood up straight but in a causal way, not too stiff but he wasn't hunched over and he wasn't supporting all his weight on one foot. His clothes looked expensive, even for the Grosvenor and if Harry was not mistaken, that suit was a Alexander Amosu Vanquish II Bespoke - one of the most expensive suits in the world. He was perfect. Harry could have spent hours admiring the man's arse alone but it was then he realised he was with a woman. The woman wasn't nearly as perfect as the blond man but she clung on to him protectively, daring anyone to try and steal him. Harry dared.

As another waiter went passed he got another drink even though he hadn't finished half of his first one and then he strolled over to the pair.

As he approached them he put on his trade mark smirk of amusement on and mentally prepared his voice pitch.

It wasn't in his nature to manipulate people through looks and years of practice but today he needed to.

Harry held the glass out in front of him in a confident but not cocky manner.

"Hello." He said. The man's head turned to look at him and Harry smiled a bit more, ignoring the woman.

Harry always found that the first gesture, the first word and the first facial expression given to someone said a lot. When looking for a cleaner for his flat a hunched man walked through the door and the first thing he did was stare at the hallway in a innocent awe. After snapping back to reality the man had processed to slightly awkwardly bow and had said, "'ello sir. Nice place you got 'ere!" From that moment Harry trusted the man to be a working class man with a poor background without a dishonest bone in his body. He gave him the job immediately and proceeded to find out that he was complete correct about the man. From then on, first impressions where a priority in life for him. He hoped that this first impression was good enough.

The blond hadn't ignored him so that was a good sign. In fact, in Harry's opinion, those grey eyes seemed to roam up and down his body one too many times...

Anyway, on with the show.

"Wine, anyone?" He offered, looking between the silent pair. The girl snorted and look at the wine with distaste and Harry got the feeling she would rather drink poison than the scarlet red liquid being offered. The man's eyebrows rose in surprise but he graciously accepted the glass.

"I'm Potter, Harry Potter." Harry said flashing a perfect grin at the man. He took a sip of his wine before smirking somewhat.

"Malfoy, Draco Malfoy. And this here is Pansy Parkinson."

"It's a pleasure to met you Draco. Are you two new at the Grosvenor?" Harry asked. Usually Harry notices people if they go to the Grosvenor more than once but Draco Malfoy was new.

"Yes this is our first time. We moved from London a little while ago and neither of us are unfamiliar to Casinos."

"So you can play a good game?"

"I think I can safely say yes, I play a marvellous game."

Harry smirked, We'll see about that.

Before Harry could speak again, a call was heard, saying that it was the last chance to join the new game of poker.

He did a slight bow and held out his hand, "Care to join me in a game of poker then?"

Draco smirked, "Okay then." He was about to take Harry's hand but Pansy held onto his arm.

"I don't want to play poker, I want to play roulette." She said, pouting.

The two boys frowned.

"Well go and play roulette then, I wish to play poker with Potter here."

Pansy huffed but let go of his arm and drifted over to a different table.

"Shall we?" Harry said.

"We shall."

As they made their way over to the poker game Harry grinned to himself. This was turning out to be a great night.

Hope you liked it ! Please review if you think I should carry on ,

PalletshippingSolangeloLove


End file.
